ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Out of the Spirit
Getting Out of the Spirit is the eleventh episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Tank goes crazy, and steals everybody's souls except for Rex's and Weegee's, and Rex has to defeat whoever put Tank in a crazy state and defeat them so he can turn everybody to normal. Once Rex discovers its King Wiki, he is in big trouble. Major Events *Weegee takes a temporary leave to go on a quest *King Wiki takes control of Tank *Tank steals everyone's soul except for Rex. Plot episode begins with Tank sleeping. He is having a nightmare. All of the sudden, a spirit like figure is sucked out of him by what appears to be nothing. King Wiki materializes in full form and grabs the spirit, placing it in a leather bag. Wiki: One down, 13 to go. waking up: Ahhhhhhhhh, what happened? I fell all... voice becomes dark and evil. EVIL! waking up: Tank, what are you...? notices Tank across the room sitting near King Wiki. Rex notices saliva coming out of Tank's mouth, which makes him look like he has rabees. Rex gets up and runs smack into the wall, flying through leaving a Rex-shaped hole in the wall. running into the forest: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Theme Song camera cuts back to King Wiki and Tank. Wiki, handing Tank the bag. Wiki: Steal the other's souls as well. Tank: Yes master! Wiki dematerializes. The sun has just gotten up and everyone is about the house, preparing for breakfast, followed by a training session. The camera cuts to the kitchen where everyone is sitting at the counter, eating their breakfast. Tank slouches into the room and stands there. Jack: What's the matter Tank? Omi: You look... different... Tank: Souls! Must eat souls! Bink: Yeah, I wanna keep my soul. Solo: Tank, is there something wrong? Tank: Solo... MUST EAT SOLO'S SOUL! charges at Solo, but Solo easily knocks him back against the wall. Tank: SOULS! YUMMY! charges again, this time at Glasol, who creates an ice shield to block the attack. Tank charges right through the ice shield, making it collapse. Glasol: Help me guys. Tank: No help for you! but SOULS FOR ME! YUMMY SOULS FOR ME! places his hand on Glasol's shoulder and absorbs his soul, placing it into his bag. Glasol now starts acting just like Tank. Glasol: MUST EAT SOULS! walking into the house holding a skateboard: Hey Weegee... I was wondering if I could just... Solo: We've got our hands full as you can see. Evan: And Weegee's not here. Ancy: He's on a quest. Jon: So, you guys need any help? Solo: We need all the help we can get. Jon: Good, 'cause you got me... uses his Goop powers to ooze past Tank and Glasol and over to the heroes. turning his back on the villains: So, here's the plan... Ship: Solo, watch out! places his hand on Solo's shoulder and extracts his soul. Solo starts acting like Tank and Glasol. Bink: Run! running anyway: Who makes you in charge? Bink: I'm fourth-in-command. Just keep running. Ancy: Who's next? Tennant: Rex is... Ancy: And after that... Jon: I am, if I'm here. Bink: If you're asking what I think you're asking, then you're second to last in command. Ancy: Who's last? Survive: I am, becuase I have no natural powers... angrily: Oh... Jon: Whatever, just keep running... keep running through the house until they get to the training facility, where they are enclosed by the three zombies. Solo: MUST! Glasol: EAT! Tank: BRAINS! three zombies start chasing the heroes. Tank chases down Jack and eventually tackels him to the floor. Jack and Tank then proceed to each tackle another team-member, Evan and Omi respectively. The camera cuts to Glasol. He smashes Tennant into the wall and absorbs his soul. Tennant goes on to absorb Survive's soul. The camera cuts to Solo, who absorbs Ship's soul, who ends up abosrbing Ancy's soul. Everyone corners in on Jon and Bink, the last two heores remaining. Jon: Is this it? Bink: Is this the end? Wiki: Why yes, yes it is the end! Jon: You're behind this, I knew it... Wiki: Two are missing I see, and two more refuse to give up, but you have no hope remaining. Finish them off. and Tank walk up to the two heroes, and abosbrs Bink and Jon's souls, with Solo taking Bink's and Tank taking Jon's. Wiki: Atlast I have a zombie army at my fingertips... returning to the house: Tank, are you OK now? notices King Wiki and turns around, running into the forest yet again. Rex: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Commercial Rex: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! smakcks into a tree and falls to the floor. The screen gooes black as he closes his eyes. Spirit: What do we have here? A child? waking up: Wha? Who said that? Spirit: Hee hee hee, it was me. Rex: What do you want? Spirit: I need to tell you that you must beat everyone of your friends, only when they are all beaten will the cursed be reversed. Rex: Well, DUH! Isn't that obvious? Spirit: To you maybe. Oooh, here they come. Time to go get my popcorn. This should be over quickly... turning to the zombies: HEY! No, wait, you're right, this will be easy, you wanna know why? Because I'm awesome! forms the Smack Hands and knocks Glasol off the path. He charges at Jack and picks him up, throwing him at Omi, defeating both of them. Rex: This is easier than it looks. Spirit: This is taking longer than it should! Rex: Whatever you say Forest Spirit. picks up Jon and starts swinging him around, knocking over and defeating all the zombies except for Tank. Tank: SOUL! MINE! Spirit: You can do it Tank! Rex: Sure he can. forms the Slam Cannon and fires a giant chunk of earth at Tank, knocking him out. Spirit, morphing into King Wiki: At last, you have beaten them. Rex: What are you talking about? Wiki: I control the zombies and I told them to purposly lose to you, because when all the zombies are defeated, I can shift their abilities. And I say to form into one giant MEGA-ZOMBIE! the Zombies spiral together and form the Mega-Zombie. turning around and running into forest for the third time: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Commercial Rex: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! is about to smack into a treet again, but he dodges and avoids it, only to smack into a giant boulder. He gets up and turns around, noticing the Mega-Zombie behind him. Rex: Mommy... Wiki: Don't worry, the pain you will feel is only temporary. makes the Zombie's hand slap down, but Rex avoids it by jumping back. He forms the smack hands and jumps at the Zombie, smashing it in the face. Wiki: You think you can resist ME? Rex: Actually, yes! Wiki: Patheic... Insignificant... Fool... Rex: Angry... Little... Villain... Wiki: Will you just shut up? in an annoying voice: Will you just shut up? Wiki: Stop mocking me. Rex: Stop mocking me. Wiki: Argh... Rex: Argh... Wiki: I've had it with you. Rex: I've had it with you. Wiki: That's it! Rex: That's it. Wiki charges at Rex and picks him up, placing a finger on his shoulder using it to absorb his soul. Rex joins the Mega-Zombie which gets slightly bigger. Without noticing it, the bag of souls drops to the ground. Wiki: At last, my Mega-Zombie is complete. pauses and looks at the camera. I'm coming for you Weegee! End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd